The Coveted Flash Suit
by Chevalier Lecteur
Summary: It all started with the coveted Flash suit. After Kara and Barry escape the musical world, Kara decides to try on Barry's Flash suit, things don't go how she thought.


**Thanks to Radioactive_Sarcasm for the help.**

 **AN: _I'm putting this author's Note here cause I feel like it even though a lot of you probably won't read it, and if you do, Congratulations!_**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **It's true! I own CW and I make everyone suffer with the WestAllen and Karamel on the shows, so I can write fanfiction on non profit sights like this one! Not really if I owned CW Earth 1 and Earth 38 would merge and Barry would use logic and Zor-Allen would happen and Oh yeah I'd be rich**._

 ** _So Without further ado_**

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Hello, I am the break line bear...**

As Barry wondered the S.T.A.R. Labs corridors he couldn't help but think of Kara.

They had successfully escaped the musical world. Apparently getting shot and killed was part of the Music Meister's script. After they "died" in the musical world they woke up... But things were still the same as before. Iris was still upset with him for trying to save her, and Kara was still mad at Mon-El for lying to her.

Caught up in his musings he didn't notice he had subconsciously headed for the cortex.

The only thing that broke through his thoughts was the sight of Kara Danvers aka Supergirl the most powerful women of all the earth's he'd traveled... Standing in the cortex posing in front of a mirror in his Flash suit! Looking quite sexy at that...

Wait, What? Where did that come from?! Not that Kara wasn't beautiful not to mention kind, caring, intelligent, quirky, not to mention-staring right at him. Oops, and he was staring back! All of the sudden the Flash hamster in his brain tripped and flew off it's wheel. An eternity later which was really only a few seconds, Barry found his voice... "Ka-Kara?" Well almost.

Realization hit them like a bolt of lightning. Finally breaking the trance they where in, faces red as Barry's suit. They looked at anything but each other.

"Um-Uh-I-You see-. Kara tried her own attempt at speech embarrassingly. Undeterred Kara cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm uh, sorry Barry I just um, I'm gonna go change..." Kara said without looking at Barry, before walking towards the bathrooms to change.

Only to be stopped by Barry's gentle hand on her arm. Kara turned to look at him as he spoke.

"Wait, Uh, I mean um, it looks better on you anyway so, it's okay. " Barry admitted sheepishly. They had a hard time keeping eye contact.

And while Kara wished to be anywhere but in this embarrassing situation, she kinda wanted to see where this would go.

He took a step closer while bringing his hand to rest on her cheek.

He stared intensely into her eyes until she couldn't take the intensity of his gaze anymore. So she closed her eyes and leaned forward the material of his suit bunching up between them. Just as their lips were about to meet the sound of footsteps interfering with they're moment as Cisco entered the cortex. Barry and Kara's eyes flew open in alarm and for half a second, she saw the long dark hair that hung from the head of Cisco.

When she suddenly felt a burst of wind flying against her face. And then she was gathering her bearings in what appeared to be... a braille closet? Her attention was drawn to the doorway that was closing like a pixelated elevater door. She turned her attention to Barry who was staring frozen at a holographic newspaper that read:

JUSTICE LEAGUE DEFEATS ALIEN INVASION

In big bold print over a picture of a bunch of heroes including the Flash and Supergirl.

"Uh, Barry?" Kara asked as she touched his shoulder tentatively.

"something's changed... how is this possible..." Barry mumbled under his breathe, not even a whisper, she wouldn't have even heard them if not for her superhearing.

'What does this mean?' Kara thought confused.

"Barry, what's this mean?" Kara asked voicing her thoughts.

"The future's changed..." Barry answered, her still staring at the holographic newspaper.

"What do you mean, the future's changed?" Kara asked, still not getting it.

"The newspaper, it's from the future. It's changed." Barry answered coming out of his daze.

"Well what did it say before? What's different?" Kara asked glancing back at the holographic newspaper from the future. "And what's the Justice League?"

Finally Barry met her gaze and elaborated.

"Well for one, it was titled, FLASH MISSING IN CRISIS, and it was about how after a battle with the Reverse Flash we went through a breach and disappeared. And the byline read Evan Gibson. Now it says the Justice League which, I have no idea, apparently we're in, stopped an alien invasion. AndnowthebylinereadsKaraZor-Allen..." Barry finished in superspeed while blushing.

Kara who had been absorbing all the new information didn't hear the last part, not used to hearing voices in superspeed. To which she intelligently questioned with...

"Huh?"

"NowthebylinereadsKaraZor-Allen..." Barry answered in superspeed, looking away flushed.

"The byline what? Barry I can't understand you when you talk in superspeed." Kara said, before she turning to look at the byline herself. But when she turned to look the holographic newspaper from the future was gone. And Barry was standing there looking embarrassed and guilty.

"Barry what did the byline say? And for please say it normal." Kara asked exasperated, getting annoyed with the way Barry was acting, not noticing how he couldn't look her in the eye or how he was blushing madly.

"It umm, well it uh..." Barry stumbled on his words.

"Come on Barry it can't be that bad, just spit it out." Kara encouraged.

"Fine, it says Kara Zor-Allen." Barry said awkwardly, looking at a particularly interesting stain on the floor.

"What? Your kidding me right? Barry that's-" Kara's disbelieving ramble was cut of by Barry's command.

"Gideon zoom in on the byline on the future newspaper." Barry commanded without looking away from the astonishing stain on the floor.

"Yes creator." The AI answered, Freaking Kara out in the process. But before she could demand an answer as to why she heard a voice but saw no-one, the holographic newspaper from the future appeared zoomed in on the byline. And sure enough it read: By Kara Zor-Allen.

To say Kara was shocked was an understatement, she just stood there stock still staring at the byline, sputtering incoherently. "bu-ho-wh-wi-whe-th-go-?!"

"Well Ca-Can't the future change? I mean you said it changed before it could change again right?" Kara finally managed to ask.

"I-I Don't. Know." Barry said pausing on each word, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, I guess, but it doesn't mean something horrible happens to the other guy... Unless you were referring to your future last name..." Barry answered Looking at the hologram uncertainly.

Kara opened her mouth to spit out a retort about Zor-Allen, but she couldn't help but notice his Flash suit she was still wearing. And the more she thought about it, she kinda liked the sound of the name.

"Well I mean, it's not like I dislike you..." Kara confessed, secretly she had always liked him, the whole time he was on her earth she barely thought about James. And when they were stuck in the musical world it was like Camus or the Daxamites and all her other troubles were not important as long as she was with Barry.

Barry finally looked at Kara with a soft smile on his lips.

"Well I don't not like you either, In fact I may even like you..." Barry admitted, as he took her hand with his. Secretly he had always liked her, the whole time he was on her earth he didn't think about Iris. And when they where trapped in the musical world it was like Savitar or Flashpoint and all his other troubles were not important as long as he was with Kara.

At his admission Kara was so happy she could kiss him! And that's just what she did...

7 years later when Kara Zor-Allen writes the article she saw all those years ago she can't help but realize... It all started with...

...The coveted Flash suit...

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Oh look I'm hear too!**

 ** _FIN_**

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ GASP! Here I am again!**

 **AN: _Hello This story now has a sequel! It is called Merging Souls... And Earths! You should go check it out. I've also started a book of Zor-Allen one-shots._** ** _I update about once a month.  
_**

 **~Peace~**


End file.
